Question: Subtract. $9 - 4.9 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9- 4.9\\\\ &=9.0- 4.9\\\\ &=90\text{ tenths} - 49\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=41\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=4.1 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${9}$ $.$ $0$ ${4}$ $.$ $9$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{8}{\cancel{{9}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $4$ $.$ $9$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $.$ $1$ $9-4.9=4.1$